The Impossible Gigacore: Power Outage
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


_**The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry VIII**_

 _ **Power Outage**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Author's Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **Daren's New Tech Toys**

"Alright," Jason told Daren. "Now can you tell me why you brought me here?" Jason and Daren were standing in their old headquarters. The lights were turned out.

"I know you'll like what I'm about to show you." Daren said. He switched on the lights to reveal a variety of technology. "This past weekend I've had a chance to tinker a bit and I think I'm on to something."

Jason had the most stupid smile on his face as he gawked at everything around him. "So this is what you've been up to." Jason said. "Where did you get the equipment for all this stuff?"

"My great uncle Hank is very generous." Daren said.

"So what do they all do?" Jason said.

"Even if you didn't ask, I would have shown you." Daren said. He picked up two wired gloves with glowing blue targets on the fingerpads. "I call this the Vulcan Neck Pinch." Daren said.

"Oh, Mah, Gawsh." Jason said sarcastically. "I have no idea what it might be able to do."

"It activates an nerve in the shoulder that knocks you out for about 15 minutes." Daren said. "Like this."

Jason woke up with a start. Daren was sitting in a rolly chair nearby. Jason stood up. "Really?" Daren began to laugh.

"What?" Daren said. "You though I wasn't gonna prank you with that." Jason held his head and chuckled.

"Of all the people you could have pranked, you chose the master of gravity." Jason said. That was when Daren flew to the ceiling.

"Wow," Daren said as he dusted his upside down self off. "I guess I got my just desserts." He waited for Jason to let him back down. As Daren fell, he tackled Jason. "Now let me show you the rest of my equipment." Daren said.

"Very well then." Jason said, standing up. "Show me what you've got."

"This," Daren said, putting on a pair of boots. "Are antigrav boots. It doesn't let me hover but I can make bigger leaps."

"Very nice!" Jason said, impressed. "Please, continue."

"These:" Daren said, picking up two forearm sleeves. "Are my favorite pieces of tech." He donned the gauntlets. "You're gonna have to follow me outside for these."

Jason leaned against a tree a couple yards away from the still half destroyed abandoned house. Daren was all suited up. He wasn't completely covered in armour but a good bit of him was protected.

"You ready for a show?" Daren asked.

"Just don't set the forest on fire." Jason said. Daren smiled. He jumped up three meters in the air and began spinning. Fire erupted out of Daren's right hand while ice shot out of his left. Hot and cold combined to make what looked like a storm in the sky. Finally, Daren landed on one knee. He tried to stand up but stumbled back down.

"Ugh," Daren said. "Spinning was a bad idea."

 **Chapter II**

 **Technical Difficulties**

15 years ago all hacking could do was illegally download music. But now, if one controls technology, they control the world. Virus knew this, and she had a plan. When she was Tracy she knew everything about the company she worked for. But the train that uploaded her to the internet, she had no idea who she was sending that to. But now she had all the information she needed.

She was two hours away from hacking into every single helicopter at the army base near Jordan Landing. Virus was also one hour away from creating her own Iron-Man like body from the robotics division of the same base.

The company that ruined her life will feel her vengeance.

Jason and Amora were shopping around Target. They had a date tonight and they had to pick a movie to watch at Jason's house. Amora was at the movie section and picked up a DVD of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. She turned around to see Jason was gone.

Amora found Jason in the middle of the LEGO aisle. Typical of him to do so. Jason saw Amora and snapped out of his trance.

"You know," Amora said. "There could be a day when you just walk past a LEGO aisle."

"Never gonna happen." Jason said. He walked past Amora and took the DVD. "How much?"

"$10." Amora said.

"Sounds good." Jason said. "Let's get back before we run into a Gigacore crisis."

Jason and Amora walked out of Target with the movie in a bag. They didn't get ten steps until they saw that every car alarm in the parking lot was going off. At the end of the parking lot was what looked like an Iron Man suit, but white and black. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Jason said. "Hey, you!" The armour looked straight at Jason. It launched itself straight in front of Jason who stood his ground. "Can we like, wait until tomorrow to do this. I have a date tonight and I'd seriously rather not do this today."

"Identifying as Jason Atoms." Virus said. "Suspected to be Gigacore according to a blog by Cameron Judd." A jolt of regret shot through Jason at the name Cameron. He head forgotten all about him. "I am Virus." The robot said. "If you get in my way, you will suffer."

"Funny you say that," Amora said, stepping in front of a surprised Jason. "Because the last person who said that ended up…"

"Careful Amora." Jason said. "Virus has direct access to the internet."

"Right." Amora said.

"Welp," Jason said. "We'll be on our way now, if you could stop the car alarm for my car please?" Virus surprisingly did so. "Thank you."

 **Chapter III**

 **Gigacore vs Virus**

Jason stopped the car at the old headquarters. "OK, I'm going back." Jason said to Amora.

"Not without me." Amora said. "I have powers now, too." Jason looked Amora in the eye.

"But you don't have anything to cover up your identity." Jason said. He then ran out the car door and into the abandoned house. Two minutes later Gigacore bounded out of the hole in the wall towards Jordan Landing.

Virus was fifteen minutes away from having complete control over the helicopters. The location was set, the fuel was sufficient. It was now a waiting game. Well it was until Virus turned around to see Gigacore behind her.

"Disable the Helicopters Virus." Gigacore said.

"I know who you truly are Gigacore." Virus said. "If you try to stop me so will the entire world." This made Gigacore hesitate. "But I do like a game of chance." Virus continued. "In fifteen minutes your name will be known unless you find a way to stop me."

"Very well." Gigacore said. "Let the games begin." They both charged forward. What Virus didn't know was Gigacore had just sent a secure message to Cisco to wipe Virus from the internet who eagerly began working at his computer.

In the mean time it was Gigacore's job to keep Virus' hard copy distracted. The robot charged at him and Gigacore stepped aside to watch Virus crash into a wall. He smirked a bit and went straight for Virus.

Unfortunately Virus saw this coming and backhanded him up into a nearby news helicopter. He landed in the open door, narrowly avoiding the camera. He got up in between the two news reporters.

"Hi guys!" Gigacore said. "Do you have a stick? No? Okay, I'd love to stay but I've got a supervillain to stop. Farewell!" With that, Gigacore in one swift move, jumped out of the window and dived down, rolled into the ground, got up and gave Virus a hard uppercut that sent her two meters in the air. He saw the sparks and bolts fly from Virus in her ascent.

Virus hit the ground with a crash. The suit was inoperable. Suddenly a whir of sound erupted from around Gigacore. He turned from the broken suit to see four helicopters hovering above him. Every gun was loaded and aimed at Gigacore.

"Oh," Gigacore said. "Now there's those." He barely dodged a flurry of bullets that left a small crater in the place Gigacore was standing. The guns followed Gigacore closely as he jumped and flipped endlessly. "Cisco, Daren!" Gigacore shouted. "I gave you two one job!"

"Oh, quit your whining!" Daren said. "I got her out of the internet." Something wasn't right about Daren's voice. It sounded closer than usual. There wasn't any static to his voice. Suddenly, one of the helicopters caught fire and Gigacore knew why.

 **Chapter IV**

 **Helicopter Massacre**

Daren, in his full armour, had taken down one of the four helicopters. Gigacore would have to thank him later, right now he had to focus on not dying. He had a date tonight and he sure wasn't going to miss it.

Gigacore bounded onto one of the military copters and begun his work. First he ripped out the control pod to reveal a jumble of cords. Gigacore pulled out the cords and heard sparks fly. As the copter began malfunctioning Gigacore bolted out the door just before the machine exploded.

Gigacore tumbled to the ground and watched the helicopter crash and combust even more. "Woah," He said. "That was dramatic."

Daren leaped from the helicopter he had caught on fire straight to the next one. He shot a blast of ice right down to the engine. He then aimed up above him and shot some more ice, freezing through the copter's blades. The sound of gears clanking rang in his ears as he made his escape.

Before Gigacore could leap to the last helicopter Daren landed straight on Gigacore's back. Daren rolled off Gigacore as the helicopter began turning around. "Why?" Gigacore asked. Stumbling up to a fighting stance.

"Because I don't want to break my back." Daren said. "Plus, I have one more present for you." Daren handed Gigacore a wooden stick. Gigacore held it with confusion.

"What?" Gigacore asked.

"Just throw it." Daren said. Gigacore chucked the stick towards the helicopter. To his surprise, both ends of the staff extended out from chains. It made a low whistle until it came in contact with the copter's tail.

Once the whistling stick hit the helicopter's tail, it crashed straight through. The copter began spinning over and over as the stick mended itself and came straight back to Gigacore. "Whoa." Gigacore said.

"No time to gawk." Daren said. "We need to get out of here!" Daren grabbed Gigacore's wrist and tugged him out of the way of the falling helicopter. They both bounded out of the military ground as the last helicopter exploded on the asphalt.

Daren and Gigacore didn't stop until they reached their old base. Once they landed in the front yard they sprinted into the front door, forgetting to open it. Gigacore stumbled into the room shaking the splinters from the door off of him. "I hate wood." He said as he took his helmet off.

Daren simply walked in and sat down in a chair, out of breath. "How do you do this every day?" he asked.

"You get used to it." Jason said. "In fact, it gets to a point where you have to shake off some energy when you get back."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Daren said. Jason looked at his watch on the table.

"Great!" Jason said, throwing on his shirt. "I've still got time!"

"For what?" Daren said.

"For my date!" Jason said, running out the door.

 **Chapter V**

 **Almost Normal**

Jason and Amora sat on the couch watching their movie. Yes, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ was an interesting movie, but they were more interested in each other.

"Do you think we could qualify for the craziest couple ever?" Amora asked.

"Hmm, Amora: The mutant who can create anything and heal anyone and Jason: the master of Gravity and leader of a double life." Jason said. "Maybe, but I bet Tony Stark has had a crazier one."

"Well at least we made it past one night." Amora giggled.

"Yea, well, either way." Jason said. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me neither." Amora said, leaning over and giving Jason a kiss.

"Have I told you how much I like kissing you?" Jason said.

"Yes, multiple times." Amora said. "How do you think Acacia's doing?" Jason's smile faded a bit.

"I'm not sure." Jason said. "I was gonna check on her tomorrow as Jason."

"I don't know," Amora said. "It sounds pretty risky."

"Yes, it is." Jason said. "But these new villains I've been facing have been gaining more and more power and I've nearly died each time I've faced them. I'm gonna need some more help if I'm gonna win this entire thing."

 **Author's Note**

OK, this was by far the longest I've spent on an entry other than my first one. I had to even postpone an issue for this one. And I feel really bad about that but it was my only choice. Either way I wanted this issue to tie in older villains that Gigacore has faced and in the next issue he's gonna have to deal with them. So until then: Farewell!


End file.
